


More Than Meets Those Eyes

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Featuring Wells' Sick Baller Pad, Flirting, For Science!, Reader-Insert, Romance, cuteness, dinner date, wells totally has fangirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: In your Quantum Theory Master Class, everyone has read his biography and every woman is going bonkers for him; becoming putty in his hands and melting in his lectures. That is the effect of Harrison Wells. Only you don't feel quite the same as your classmates. But will a special one-on-one encounter with the enigmatic scientist change your mind?





	

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I imagined it all taking place on Earth-2. Also, I have always wanted for this biography to be real. I would read the shit out of it.

 

The woman to your right was applying what you would call “Alarming Red” lipstick with help from her compact mirror. The woman on your left has been fixing her hair for nine million years. In fact, just about every female in the lecture hall was primping themselves as if they were getting picked up for some hot date.

Were you missing something?

Looking around, everyone in the room, regardless of gender, all appear to have one thing in common: a sizable book bearing the face the man about to give the first of two talks in his Quantum Theory Master Class. Doctor Harrison Wells.

You knew the man to be a sort of legend among the scientific community, something you hoped to become one day, too. Attending his class would look great on paper, but truth be told, you weren't too sure what the big fuss was over Harrison Wells. Others like him have done work just as great, arguably some have done better. But what kind of fool would you be to miss an opportunity to learn from a mind such as his? Lipstick Lady catches you eyeing up her book.

“Have you read it?” she asks.

“Uh, no,” you admit. “Should I ought to?”

“You simply must, it's a phenomenal read. Here, have mine.”

“I couldn't possibly-”

“I insist. Besides,” the woman lowers her voice, sliding her copy of _Wells: A Biography_ over to you. “I have another copy at home.”

“Oh, well, thank you.” The door at the back of the lecture hall whooshes open and all heads turn to watch the man of the hour, Harrison Wells, enter.

“Good afternoon everyone,” Wells greets the room. “Although, time will tell, won't it?” This produces longing sighs and giggles, mainly from those of the female variety (with the odd male chuckle). This is going to be a very _interesting_ time.

 

 

After the class, your stomach grumbles like a slumbering dragon, so you search for something to munch on before heading home. Walking over to the perfect spot, an unoccupied bench under a lofty oak tree, you take a seat with your bag of Big Belly Burger. Thank the heavens for fast food chains on campuses. You pull _Wells: A Biography_ out from your bag. Wells' big blue eyes stare back up at you. The person editing this jacket cover must have saturated the shit out of them. There's no way a person's eyes could be _that_ blue. You begin to read the inner flap's summary while starting to snack on your perfectly salted fries.

_From the Author of the Bestselling Biographies of Bill Gates and J.D. Salinger, this is the exclusive Biography of Harrison Wells._

_Based on more than forty interviews with Wells conducted over three years – as well as interviews with more than a hundred family members, friends, colleagues – John Gallagher has written a riveting story of the roller coaster life and searingly intense personality of a leading scientist whose passion for research and development revolutionized the science and technology industry in the United States._

_At a time when America is seeking wars to sustain its innovative edge, Wells stands as the ultimate icon of development in advanced particle research. He knew that the best way to create a buzz in the science community was to connect creativity with technology. He built a company where leaps of the imagination were combined with remarkable feats of science._

_Although Wells cooperated with this book, he asked for no control over what was written nor even the right to read it before it was published. He put nothing off-limits. He encouraged the people he knew to speak honestly. And Wells speaks candidly, sometimes brutally so, about the people he worked with and competed against. His friends, foes and colleagues provide an unvarnished view of the passions, perfectionism, obsessions, artistry, devilry and compulsion for control that shaped his approach to business and the innovative products that resulted._

_Driven by demons, Wells could drive those around him to fury and despair. But his personality and products were interrelated, just as S.T.A.R. Labs technology has to be. His tale is instructive and cautionary, filled with lessons about innovation, teamwork, scientific research and development._

“Looks like a captivating read, wouldn't you say?”

You look up to find Harrison Wells himself, looking down at you, wearing practically the same subtle expression as the one on the cover of the book. One that looks like it could read, _I know something you don't, good luck trying to figure out what it is._

“Seeing as everyone is going gaga over you and your book, I figured I should read what all the fuss was about.” That didn't exactly come out right. Harrison merely laughs it off. He holds out his hand to you.

“Harrison.”

“(Y/N).”

“Those were some excellent points you made back in the class, (Y/N). I must admit, I was impressed. And that is no easy feat.”

“Thank you.”

“You know, I was thinking, I'd love to pick your brain sometime. See what we could come up with together.”

“Oh,” is all you can manage. Harrison Wells wants to collaborate with _you._ “I mean, wow, really?”

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Well, I did have plans to read your book with a glass of wine,” you joke.

“There's nothing in that book I couldn't tell you over some wine and dinner.”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Yes.” He's very unabashed, isn't he?

“I don't know what to say.” Harrison takes the book from your hands and pulls out a pen from his coat pocket. He writes something on one of the pages and gives the book back to you.

“Just think about it.” The scientist walks away with a wink and a smirk, but not before stealing a fry from your carton and leaving you with so many strange feelings. You open up the book to the page with a street address scrawled in black ink.

 _Come to this address at_ _7_ _pm tonight._ _I_ _could teach you a lot more than what this book or my class has to offer. -HW_

Oh Lord.

 

 

You pull up to probably the swankiest place in Central City, giant hedges and pillars galore, wondering if you're in the right place. Although, to quote the biography you had partially skimmed earlier, Harrison was “a mastermind who has changed the face of science and tech,” so of course this had to be the correct address.

You aren't exactly sure why you're so nervous.

And you aren't exactly sure why you wore your nicest “I'm-trying-to-impress-people” dress. When you reach the front door, it takes you a few moments to finally ring his doorbell. There's a muffled “coming!” on the other side, which causes you to fidget. Harrison opens the door, wearing a white button down with black trousers and blazer. He lights up upon seeing you.

“(Y/N), glad you could make it. Come in.” He takes your jacket and leads you down the hall to his open concept living and dining areas. You take in his ultra modern pad, admiring the high vaulted ceiling and the arched skylight. _The stars would look_ _extraordinary_ _through this_ , you think.

“You have a lovely home,” you say, now gravitating towards one of the many bookcases in the room.

“Thank you. Though it isn't much of a home now that my daughter has left.” You pass by a series of framed photos on one of his bookshelves. One in particular is of a beautiful young woman in a graduation dress.

“Is this her, here?”

“Yes. That's Jesse.”

“She's beautiful.”

“That she is.” The look of pride on his face beams like sun.

“You said she left?”

“Jesse has been doing some traveling recently.”

“Oh yeah? Where to?” How ambitious. You've always wanted to visit new places though could never find the time.

“Let's just say she's in a whole other world,” Harrison says with a funny smile. “I worry about her constantly.”

“I can only imagine.”

“Feeling hungry?”

“Always.”

He gestures to the other room. “Then let's eat, shall we?”

 

 

After having a wonderfully cooked dinner and conversations filled with business, goals, and family, you both retire to the living area with your glasses of wine in hand to further discuss the potential partnering up on a new experiment together.

“I think having you on would be beneficial for S.T.A.R. Labs, (Y/N). You really do have a very sharp mind,” Harrison compliments. “Your boyfriend must be proud of you and your accomplishments in the field.”

You almost choke on your drink because you _know_ that little trick he just pulled.

“I'm sure he would be. If there _was_ a boyfriend, that is.” One of Harrison's eyebrows arch up while he takes another sip of his drink and looks away.

“Excuse me for a minute,” you say, feeling strange again in the pit of your stomach, and search for the restroom. You find it, lock the door, and stare into the mirror.

“What is happening right now?” you ask yourself quietly and grip the sink counter. “He's coming on to me.”

 _And you like it,_ says the little voice in your head. You don't even fight it. Of course you like him! And not just because of his gorgeous blue eyes (that, astoundingly, match those on the book cover – so no saturation needed in that editing room!). Not only have the night's discussions proven first hand at what a truly exceptional mind he has, they've shown what how deeply caring a man he _is_. Jesse came up a great deal in your talks tonight, she means the world and beyond to him. And from the tiny bit he spoke of his late-wife, she had as well. You could hear it in his voice. When Harrison Wells loves, he loves with all his heart and he loves _hard._

You tell yourself to get back out there. Don't make this weird. Continue the talk about the partnership with the experiment.

On the way back, you can't help but notice in one of the rooms where the door was left ajar, a bright glow shines down. You peek inside to see a skylight, one with the perfect view of the moon and the twinkling stars. Something gets the better of you, maybe the wine, and you move further into the room still gazing upward. Your shins hit something soft and you fall onto a bed, now looking above at the stars; an even better view. _Wow._

“So beautiful,” you mutter in total awe.

“My sentiments exactly.” You raise yourself up to your elbows and direct your attention to the voice. The shadowy, arms crossed figure of Harrison looms in the doorway.

“Oh. Is this your room? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...” you trail off because he slowly approaches the bed.

“It's fine. I know all about distracting views.” Harrison falls back next to you and stares straight up at the skylight for a moment, then turns his head to you. You break the silence first.

“You're nothing like I expected.”

“I hope that's a good thing.”

Your answer breaks out in the form of you nuzzling to get closer to his already slightly parted lips. You kiss Harrison, hovering over him while placing a hand on his chest. The kiss is soft, gentle, yet there's still a heat there. You can feel his heart thumping like mad. It feels nice to know it's not just yours feeling that way.

“It's definitely a good thing.”

 

 

In the morning you left early, leaving Harrison a note saying you needed fresh clothes before his second and final Master Class today. You didn't want to make it seem like you were using him, leaving without explanation. That is the last thing you wanted him to think. You were hopeful this could lead somewhere fantastic, you and him.

The thing about Harrison Wells is that everyone has their own opinions about him, if his book was any indication at all. When you had skimmed a few interviews from the book yesterday, many of the same notions kept popping up. He's prickly. He's cold. Aloof. The most brilliant mind of our time. While, yes, Harrison could quite possibly be the most brilliant mind of our time, they clearly don't know this side of him. A few important attributes were left out. He is devoted to his daughter, gentle when the time comes to be, and on occasion, Harrison can be quite a funny guy.

You walk into the class and sit next to Lipstick Lady again and slide the Wells biography back to her, hoping to god she doesn't decide to flip through it to find a single page ripped out - Harrison's address and note.

“That was fast!” she exclaims. “Did you finish it?” At that exact moment, Harrison (hair still a little mussed up) strides into the room with a pep in his step. You whisper back to her.

“I don't think I need to.”

“Good morning, everyone,” welcomes a cheery Wells, sights ending at you. His grin widens. “Beautiful day, isn't it?”


End file.
